You're What I'm Looking For
by someone2love
Summary: Princess Amelia and Michael Moscovitz come from two very different worlds. And neither one wants to fall in love with the other. But can they keep that from happening, or is this just what they both need?
1. Something About An Introduction

**A/N: In this story, Mia and Michael never met. Mia was born royal, and therefore has always lived in Genovia. Everything that happened in regards to Michael inventing the CardioArm, starting Pavlov Surgical, and donating one to Genovia, that happened in books 9 & 10 does happen here. **

**And I don't own the characters. They belong to the ever-so-talented Meg Cabot. I just own the plot idea. **

Princess Amelia stared out her bedroom window—the one that overlooked the beautiful palace garden and, further in the distance, the white sand beaches of the Bay of Genovia. She absent-mindedly twisted her shoulder length blonde hair around her left index finger, a sure sign that she was deep in thought. This was, after all, her eighteenth birthday, and while she was excited to finally be considered an adult, she was also nervous about having to take on a more serious role within the monarchy of Genovia. Granted, the country was a constitutional monarchy, and she would never directly have to rule over the people of the country, she was still going to be a figurehead—and she would still be responsible for how things were done in her beloved country. And right now, she wasn't quite sure she was ready to handle that commitment.

Her mother, Helen, walked in and watched her daughter for a few moments. It was hard to believe that eighteen years had gone by so quickly. It felt like it was just yesterday when Mia, as she was affectionately known to her family (well, with the exception of her Grandmere), was born. The clumsy little girl that she used to be had matured into a very graceful young woman. And that graceful young woman would be more than able to head the country she loved so much.

"Hi mom," Mia said, looking at her mother's reflection in the window. Helen smiled and walked over to her daughter.

"Happy birthday, my little princess," she said, wrapping her only daughter in a hug.

Mia laughed. "I'm your only princess, mom."

"So?" Helen replied, smiling. She knew that the media portrayed most royal families as being distant and very formal with one another. And she knew this portrayal was because in public, it was correct protocol to be formal. However, she was glad that her relationship with her daughter was very comfortable; they were very close, and always had been. That's probably why Helen found it so hard to believe that her only daughter was now an adult and getting ready to take on her full responsibilities as heir to the Genovian throne.

"Come on, Mia," Helen said, taking her daughter's hand and leading her out of the room. "We have to go meet with your father and Grandmere. Even though it is your birthday, you have royal duties to attend to."

"Ugh," Mia sighed. This was the downside to being royal. She wouldn't be able to relax on her own birthday. Especially this one. She was now an adult, and she had responsibilities that started today. "What's on the agenda today?"

"Well we do have breakfast, and I believe presents are waiting for you." Helen laughed as she saw Mia perk up at the word _presents_. "And of course, your birthday ball is tonight." Mia rolled her eyes at this. Grandmere was always looking for an excuse to throw a huge party and invite all the other royals from all over the world to Genovia. She wanted people to think that Genovia was superior to everywhere else. Mia could care less about having a huge party with all the other fancy, snobby royals.

"But, there's also some business that has to be discussed today," Helen added.

"Oh?" Mia raised her eyebrows. "What business?"

"Well, it looks like our hospital will be receiving a very expensive, but very helpful, piece of medical equipment. A…..CardioArm, I think it's called. Something to do with heart surgery. Your dad knows more about it than I do. Anyway, the young man who designed it will be coming here personally to give it to us, and he'll be spending about 3 weeks in Genovia to train our doctors how to use it."

Mia sighed. So, it's going to be someone else that she has to show around; someone else who probably has never met royalty before, and will spend the entire time being awe-struck. She hated that. She just wanted people to see that she was a normal human being, too. She just happened to be born into a royal family. But she was still _human_.

"Well, do you know his name at least?" Mia asked.

"Um, I believe it is Michael Moscovitz."

* * *

><p>Twenty-two year old Michael Moscovitz looked around his New York City apartment. He'd never been one to care too much for material things, but he had to admit that this was nice. It wasn't a penthouse house in the Upper East Side, but it was still pretty amazing. It kind of reminded him of his parents' apartment. And considering that both of his parents were psychiatrists, they had a nice place. And for him, at his young age, to be able to afford an apartment just as respectable as that one that was a big accomplishment for him. Inventing the CardioArm, which would make non-invasive heart surgery possible, and subsequently starting his own business to produce the CardioArm, Pavlov Surgical, it was his dream. He just didn't realize that he would be able to achieve that dream at age twenty-one. He developed the prototype at his alma mater, Columbia University, and then spent two years in Japan developing the real thing. While he did enjoy the couple of years that he lived in Japan, he was definitely happy to be able to get back to his native New York and get his own place there. He had to admit, it was good to be home.<p>

He heard a knock on his door, so he walked across the living room to answer it. There stood his eighteen year old sister, Lilly. He hadn't seen her since he arrived back in the city a week ago, so he was glad she showed up. He smiled and opened the door to let her inside.

"Nice place you have here," Lilly commented, looking around. "Looks like mom and dad's place."

"That's what I was thinking," he replied. He walked into the kitchen. "Want something to drink?" he asked her, opening the refrigerator and grabbing a bottle of water.

"Nah, I'm good." She sat down on the couch and noticed an envelope on the coffee table. Never one to really care about other people's, especially her brother's, privacy, she grabbed it. She noticed that the envelope had the seal of the royal family of Genovia on it. "What's this?" she asked, turning it over and opening it up.

"Oh, I'm giving one of the CardioArms to the country of Genovia. That's the letter giving me the information I need for my trip over there."

Lilly read the letter. "Jeez, this is a detailed itinerary!" she exclaimed. She continued reading it. "Wait….you're leaving in two days?"

"Yeah," he said. "I need to go ahead and get all this done. I've already been over to the UK, Monaco, China, India, and South Africa. And of course, Japan got one before I left. It's all publicity that I need right now. I need to get the word out about the CardioArm and Pavlov Surgical."

Lilly laughed. "You know," she said, "you will never have time to settle down and meet someone if you keep this up."

"What makes you think that I'm even thinking about settling down right now?" he asked, taking the letter away from his sister.

"Well, you've graduated college, and you are a very successful businessman now," Lilly replied. "Next step—meet a nice girl, settle down, and make me an aunt."

Michael threw a pillow at her. "You will not be an aunt any time soon Lil. So don't even think about that."

Lilly laughed. "Okay, okay. But promise I will be one before I'm 30."

Michael glared at his sister. "We'll see."

"Well, if you can't find a girl here, maybe you can find one in one of the many countries you'll visit," Lilly responded. "Hey—I hear Genovia has a nice princess who's single." She smiled and winked at him.

"Oh yes, Lilly. I'm sure that the princess is looking to hook up with a 'commoner'," he said, sitting down on the couch.

"You never know, big brother," she said. "After all, it's been done before."

"Well, little sister," Michael said, a slight smile on his face, "I can assure you that while I am in Genovia, I will not fall for Princess Amelia."


	2. Out of My Mind

_You got to be the finest thing I've ever seen  
>The magazines don't know what they're missing<br>Soon they'll be wishing  
>It's legitimate<br>I'm sick of it  
>Come and sit and tell me something<br>Anything  
>Keep me guessing<br>I don't know why I'm falling for you  
>("Out of My Mind" –Robert Schwartzman)<em>

Mia was awaken much earlier than she would have liked. "Go _away_ Antoine," she said as she threw her covers over her head. She wanted nothing more than to sleep for a couple more hours. This is what happens when she stays up until two in the morning playing The Sims 3 on her laptop.

"It's not Antoine," a very familiar voice said. A voice that still managed to strike fear in Mia every time she heard it. "It's Grandmere. Now get up. Today is a very important day for us, and you need to be a part of it."

Mia sighed and took the covers off of her head. "What's so important about today?" she asked, knowing she probably shouldn't have the second the words were out of her mouth.

Grandmere gasped and looked at her only granddaughter in shock. "What's so important about today? _What's so important about today?_" Grandmere really did have a flair for being a tad bit overdramatic. "Why, today is the day that Genovia will be presented with a piece of medical equipment so high-tech that we will be the envy of most of Europe. Of course, _Monaco_ already got one of these CardioArms." Mia stifled a laugh at this. Grandmere could not stand Monaco. She hated everything about the country, and she always wanted to be better than them. So the fact that they got a CardioArm before Genovia did drove her mad. "But we shall not speak of that. The point is, you need to get up now and get dressed. Breakfast is in an hour, and Mr. Moscovitz will be here in two. So up_. Now._" With that, Grandmere swept out of Mia's room, and Mia was left to drag herself out of bed and to her bathroom. 'Please let this day go by quickly,' she thought.

* * *

><p>Michael stared out of the window of the plane, finally seeing land after what felt like days of just water. That was the main reason why he hated transatlantic flights—too much water. It was boring. So he was extremely happy when he saw land.<p>

"Attention passengers," the captain's voice came over the intercom, "please return to your seats and fasten your seatbelts. We will be landing at L'aéroport National de Genovia in about fifteen minutes."

Michael sat up a little straighter and braced himself for the landing. He made sure he had his cell phone within easy reach so he could call the moment he was off the plane and make sure the CardioArm was safely at the Genovian Hospital. The last thing he needed was for something to go wrong and he not have this equipment to donate.

The plane landed, and he had a text message telling him that everything was delivered safe and sound to the hospital waiting on him. So that was one worry off of his mind. Now he could focus on the other big thing on his mind—meeting the royal family of Genovia.

* * *

><p>Mia sat down in one of the many oversized, and slightly overstuffed, chairs in the Great Hall. She was currently awaiting the arrival of this Michael Moscovitz guy, and she wasn't really looking forward to it. Her father told her he was only twenty-two years old, and already had this big invention and his own company to produce it. This meant he was probably some geeky medical guy who would have nothing interesting to say to her. And he would probably follow her family around in awe because everyone who wasn't royalty always did. This is why she hated it whenever some non-royal person would come to visit. She hated showing them around, hated being around them at all, because all they did was gawk at the palace, at the expensive things, at the staff, and at her. And Americans were by far the worse since they didn't have a royal family of their own. And of course, this Michael guy was American. 'I'm in for such a <em>fun<em> day,' she thought sarcastically to herself.

"Amelia, get up," Grandmere ordered as she swept into the room. "And follow me. Mr. Moscovitz will be arriving in a few minutes, and we will be outside to greet him the courtyard."

Mia rolled her eyes and stood up. She made sure to smooth any wrinkles that had appeared in her dress before Grandmere could yell at her about "being presentable" to total strangers. She followed Grandmere out to the courtyard and stood between her parents, who were already waiting there. They waited for about five minutes, with Mia listening as her parents and Grandmere went over the itinerary for the three weeks that Mr. Moscovitz would be there. She knew that she was going to have to spend one day with him, getting him acquainted with Genovia since he would be essentially living there for twenty-one days. Her family put it to her as her "first official royal duty." Why couldn't her first official royal duty be christening a cruise ship or something? She would much rather smash a bottle of champagne against a boat than show some stranger around. 'And sadly, he probably isn't even that cute,' she thought.

* * *

><p>Michael couldn't help but admire Genovia as he rode through the streets from the airport (which was a lot bigger than he was expecting for such a small country) to the palace. However, since the man who greeted him at the airport (known as Vigo, the man who knew everything there was to know about the royal family and the correct protocol to use around them—plus, he was also the Royal Genovian Event Planner) was currently going over the itinerary and rules for the next three weeks, Michael didn't have much time to check out the landscape.<p>

"Now, Mr. Moscovitz," Vigo was saying, "you will be greeted by the royal family in the courtyard when we arrive at the palace. There's the Dowager Princess, Her Royal Highness Queen Clarisse; the Prince, her son, His Royal Highness Prince Philippe; his wife, Princess Helen; and their daughter, Her Royal Highness Princess Amelia. You will be staying in one of the guest houses on the palace grounds. Don't worry, we will take care of taking your bags there. Today, you will meet with the royal family, talk to them about why you're here, have a tour of the palace and the grounds, and attend a ball in your honor tonight."

"Wait," Michael interrupted, "A ball?"

"Yes. Queen Clarisse feels it is very important for you to feel welcome, and that it is also very important that all of the important people in our country get to meet you. The only way to efficiently accomplish this is to have a ball in your honor."

This made Michael a bit uncomfortable. He was never one to be in the center of attention. Even now that he's invented the CardioArm and started his own multimillion dollar company, he didn't want to have all the attention. And he also wasn't a very fancy type of person. He didn't really care for having to get dressed up to go somewhere. He was happy being able to wear jeans and a t-shirt. Wearing suits for work annoyed him, but he knew he had to do it. Just like he knew he would have to wear them here any time he was around the royal family. A necessary evil.

"Now, moving on," Vigo interrupted Michael's thoughts. "Tomorrow, you will be given a tour of Genovia by Princess Amelia. She will show you the important sites, and explain their significance. You should meet her in the Great Hall promptly at eight o'clock in the morning. Do not, under any circumstances, be late." Vigo went on to detail the rest of Michael's three week stay in Genovia, but Michael tuned him out. 'What have I gotten myself into?' he thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Mia watched as the car pulled up to the palace and stopped in front of her family. 'Here we go,' she thought, outwardly rolling her eyes. Her father glared at her, so she was forced to mouth "Sorry" and stand up a little straighter. She watched as Hans stepped out of the driver's seat and went around and opened up the back passenger door that was facing the family. Vigo climbed out first, bowing and muttering greetings and flatteries to the family (mostly to Grandmere, though).<p>

"Now, I want you to meet the inventor of the CardioArm and the CEO of Pavlov Surgical, Mr. Michael Moscovitz!" Vigo, like Grandmere, also had a knack for being a bit overdramatic. But Mia watched as the man climbed out of the car, and it was all she could do to keep her jaw from dropping. She had been around some of the "most eligible bachelors" over the years, but none of them compared to _him_. Michael Moscovitz was the most gorgeous man she had ever laid eyes on. He had dark brown hair, a little longer than Grandmere would deem appropriate on a man (and she muttered as much under her breath), beautiful dark brown eyes, chiseled jaw line, and she could tell that he definitely worked out. She couldn't keep her eyes off of him as he bowed at her family. Maybe these next three weeks wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

><p>Michael saw Vigo bow, and he heard him muttering something to the family. Then came the dramatic introduction of Michael that caused him to roll his eyes. 'Nothing should ever be this dramatic,' he thought, laughing quietly to himself. Lilly would have a field day if she were here right now. She hated this kind of thing; she thought that monarchies should be abolished because….well, he wasn't sure why she thought that. He just knew that it was a topic she had discussed more than once on her television show, which, though still on public access in Manhattan, was pretty big in South Korea.<p>

After Vigo finished his introduction, Michael took that as his cue to get out of the car, so he did. He had to blink a couple of times because the sun was a bit brighter than he was expecting, but once he was finally able to see, his gaze fell on the young princess. And, even though he told his sister that he wouldn't fall in love with Princess Amelia, he had to admit that it could be a bit harder than he thought. Sure, he had seen her picture a couple of times in some magazines, but they didn't do her justice at all. She was tall and graceful, like a model. She had beautiful long blonde hair, and mesmerizing gray eyes. And the dress she was wearing showed off all of her curves, which were in just the right places. It wasn't until Vigo whispered _"Bow!"_ that Michael remembered that there were other people there. So he bowed to the family, but he couldn't take his mind off the youngest member.


	3. Paralyzed

**A/N: I forgot to do this for chapter 2, but, I still own nothing. **

_All I can feel is my heart  
>And it's wasting its time<br>Beating for nothing  
>'Cause I'm already gone<br>And you got me paralyzed  
>("Paralyzed" by Rooney)<em>

Mia groaned to herself as she dressed for the ball that night. She hated these things; they were just excuses for Grandmere to show off. And Mia was never one to enjoy being shown off. She always felt like a prized horse at these events—all the eligible noble bachelors there to size her up, to see if she would make a good wife, if she was a good _investment_. She hated being judged like that—like she wasn't even a human being. It grated on her last nerve. But, she knew she couldn't say anything to Grandmere about it. She would just yell about how Mia didn't appreciate all that she did for her, and how she should be grateful she gets to even meet these "nice, young men." So Mia learned to just keep her mouth shut and go with it. It made life more peaceful for everyone if she did so. So she zipped up her dress, double-checked her hair and make-up, and walked out of her bedroom—and into one Michael Moscovitz.

"Oh sorry," she said, backing away and blushing a bit. "I didn't see you there."

Michael chuckled. "It's okay," he said. He offered his arm to her. "Need an escort into the ballroom?"

"I enter alone," she said, stating the correct protocol for single members of the royal family. "But," she wrapped her hand around his arm, "you may walk me to the stairs."

"Can do," Michael said, placing his hand on top of hers as they started walking. He couldn't help but admire her gracefulness and confidence. And he also couldn't help but admire how beautiful she looked. She was wearing a strapless, pink ball gown, that, yet again, showed off her curves. Her skin, tanned, no doubt, from living pretty much on the beach, had a bit of a shimmer to it. Not a lot, but just enough to catch the light. Her hair was piled on top of her head, with a few loose curls framing her face. Her makeup was expertly done, with careful attention paid to making her eyes stand out. He was already falling in love with her eyes; he had never seen anyone with gray eyes before, and they pulled him in. He knew that when he left Genovia in three weeks, he would never forget those eyes.

Mia smiled at Michael as they started walking towards the staircase. She had to admit, as good as he looked in the suit he wore when he arrived that morning, he looked absolutely amazing in the tuxedo he was wearing for the ball. It fit him just right, showing off how toned he was. His hair was a bit neater, but still the length Grandmere did not approve of. And normally, Mia didn't find herself attracted to guys with longish hair, but on Michael…she'd admit, it was sexy. And his brown eyes were beautiful. She knew that if she looked into them for too long, she'd get lost in them. Her eyes briefly passed over his lips, and in that moment, she wondered what it would be like to kiss them. She shook the thought out as quickly as it had come. There was no way that there would be any kissing. He was only in Genovia for three weeks; after that, they'd go their separate ways and never see each other again.

They reached the staircase, and Mia separated herself from him, her hand lingering on his arm a little longer than necessary. She smiled once more at him as a man in the ballroom announced her entrance. "See you down there," she whispered before turning and walking gracefully down the staircase. And as much as Michael knew he shouldn't be, he was already finding himself completely enchanted by the princess.

* * *

><p>The ball was what Michael expected it to be—boring. There were a lot of people there, mostly royalty and other important people from all over Europe. He didn't know any of them, but they all knew him, and they all kept coming up to ask him questions about the CardioArm, and about when their country might be able to get one. Luckily he was prepared for that question, so he would answer with a very diplomatic, "I'll have to talk to my team and see what we can work out for you."<p>

Mia noticed Michael getting bombarded, and she saw that he looked slightly uncomfortable, so she made her way across the ballroom towards him.

"Excuse me," she said, interrupting the President of France as he was asking Michael about getting CardioArms for the French hospitals, "but we're about to do the waltz, and I need a dance partner." She placed her hand in Michael's, ignoring the sparks she felt when she did so.

"Of course, Your Highness," the President said, bowing to her. "I should find my wife so we can waltz, as well." He turned and walked away, leaving Mia and Michael alone.

"Thank you," Michael smiled. "I thought he would never leave me alone."

Mia laughed. "He's like that," she said. "But, I hope you do know how to waltz, because we really do have to now."

"Luckily, I do know how to waltz," he said, silently thanking his mother for making him take dance lessons for his bar mitzvah when he was younger. "I haven't done it in awhile though, so I may be a bit rusty."

"It's like riding a bike," Mia said, leading him out to the dance floor in the middle of the ballroom. "You never really forget how to do it."

They reached the dance floor right as the music started. Mia curtseyed to Michael, and mouthed that he should bow to her. He did so, and then immediately stepped closer to her. He put one hand on her waist, while she put one hand on his shoulder. They clasped their other hands together and began to waltz around the floor. Mia was amazed at how graceful he was in his waltz. Michael couldn't get over how their hands fit perfectly together. They got lost in each other's eyes, forgetting about everyone else around them as they continued to dance. They didn't notice the curious looks and whispers they were getting. They didn't care. They were focused on each other, both wondering where this moment might lead them.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Mia was sitting out on her balcony, watching as the sun rose over the Bay du Genovia. She hardly ever got up to watch the sunrise, preferring to get as much sleep as she possibly could, but she had a lot on her mind after the previous night. She sipped the coffee that she had Antoine bring up for her as she tried to process everything she was feeling. Michael was attractive, there was no denying that. And the more she was around him, the more she liked being around him. He was easygoing, and that made her comfortable—something she usually wasn't around men. Then again, most of the men she was forced to be around were looking at her as potential wife material. Michael wasn't. And she wasn't looking at Michael as potential husband material. She couldn't. They lived on two separate continents, and once he left Genovia, she would never see him again. Why fall in love with someone you were never going to see again? She took a final sip of her coffee, and was about to go back inside when she heard the door to the balcony next to hers open and out walked Michael.<p>

"You're up early," she said, walking over to the railing closest to his balcony.

"The same could be said for you," he replied, taking a sip from his own mug of coffee. "What are you doing up anyway? Aren't princesses supposed to sleep in?"

She laughed at his teasing. "Usually, yes. But, I couldn't sleep." She didn't want to admit that it was thoughts of him that had kept her up. She didn't even want to admit that to herself. "What are you doing up?"

He shrugged. "Same as you—couldn't sleep." He had been up all night thinking about her and the ball, but he wasn't about to admit that. "Plus," he pointed to the sun rising over the bay, "I don't get to see this out of my bedroom window back home."

"So what do you see out of your window at home?" she asked, curious, because she had never been to New York before.

"I have a really good view of the Empire State Building," he replied.

"I'd like to see that someday," she said, smiling over her mug at him.

"Well, maybe one day you can."


End file.
